


Shards

by Tudun



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Грустящие жучьи дети.Sad insect-child.





	Shards

Дитя Гримма опустилось рядом с разбитой маской. Оно нежно коснулось мордочкой холодной поверхности.   
  
\- Мьря?  
  
\- Его больше нет, - с тяжким вздохом произнесла спутница Рыцаря. Дитя подняло голову, устремив взгляд на нее. – Теперь здесь небезопасно, улетай, если хочешь жить.  
  
Дитя свернулось вокруг осколков маски, издав печальный мявк, всем своим видом показывая, что не улетит отсюда. Воительница несколько мгновений наблюдала за ним, а затем молча ушла, оставив существо горевать по другу.  
  
Существо закрыло глаза и теснее обвилось вокруг маски. Оно вспомнило обжигающе яркий свет, которому Рыцарь посмел бросить вызов, яростный бой и непроглядную тьму, поглотившую друга.  
  
***  
  
Дитя резко распахнуло глаза, ощутив… нечто. Словно музыка, настолько древняя и пронизывающая, что она отзывалась во всем теле и разуме существа. Как зов. Как танец. Как… пламя.  
  
Существо подняло голову, прислушиваясь. Оно различило еле уловимые шаги, настолько невесомые, что казалось, будто шедший совсем не касается земли. Дитя напряглось и издало угрожающий мявк. Шаги на миг прекратились. Существо зашипело, услышав приближение неизвестного. Оно приготовилось выплюнуть сгусток пламени на незнакомца, как услышало до боли знакомый голос.  
  
\- Так, так, - Дитя захлопнуло пасть и увидело алые глаза, такие же, как у него самого, - что тут у нас?  
  
Гримм вынырнул из тени и склонился над существом, все еще обхватывающим маску. Он изучающе скользнул взглядом по осколкам.   
  
\- Наш друг впервые проиграл? – Гримм протянул руки, чтобы взять то, что осталось от маски. Дитя перебралось на плечо к нему и издало горестный мявк, как будто рассказывая о произошедшем. Маэстро прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь, а затем пристальнее взглянул на осколки.  
  
\- Думаю, мы можем помочь нашему другу, – осколки в руках Гримма вспыхнули алым пламенем, явив целую маску Рыцаря. Существо издало удивленный мявк, в порыве чувств поднявшись в воздух и подлетев к маске, не веря в происходящее. Оно недоуменно взглянуло на родителя.  
  
\- Стоит вернуть маску хозяину, ты не находишь? – усмехнулся Гримм.


End file.
